Implantable medical devices must be sterile prior to use in order to reduce the risk of infection in patients receiving such devices. Generally, there are two ways to provide sterile surgical devices. One way is to sterilize a device to be implanted immediately prior to implantation. Another way is to sterilize a device during the manufacturing process, and then to ship the device to a user in a sterilized condition. The first way is typically called providing a device “non-sterile,” because the manufacturer ships the device in a condition that is not adequately sterilized for implantation. The second way is typically called providing a device “sterile,” because the device is ready for implantation when shipped from the manufacturer.
There is a strong and growing need to track medical devices from their base materials and manufacture to their use, and throughout the intervening time. Tracking of medical devices may also be referred to as maintaining traceability of the devices. It is sometimes important to track medical devices so that patients can be notified of any information related to the safety or longevity of devices once implanted. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration is currently considering requiring that implantable medical devices be uniquely identified and tracked through the time of use of the devices.
It is relatively straightforward to uniquely identify and track sterile medical devices. Unique labels or other indicia are applied to the product and the labels or other indicia remain associated with the medical device until the device is used. In some instances, sterile product labels include adhesive portions that can be applied to a chart or file of a patient to conveniently associate the sterile medical device with a particular patient.
Non-sterile products provide a greater tracking challenge, although there are several reasons for preferring non-sterile shipment of medical devices. A larger number of non-sterile devices can be provided in groups or sets that present the devices in a manner where the devices are readily available for use. The large number of devices may represent a large number of sizes and optional configurations that provide surgeons with many alternatives in a convenient arrangement. Devices that are not used are simply returned to stock for sterilization prior to a subsequent use. Non-sterile devices do not have a definitively limited shelf life, as sterile products do. Non-sterile devices are less expensive to package and sterilize. Non-sterile devices can typically be more densely packaged into a common carrier than sterile devices. The primary reason that such non-sterile products are difficult to track, however, is that the products are difficult to mark, may not be marked at all, and may be identical to other products with which they are packaged, thus creating a possibility of confusion among parts. In many instances, specific non-sterile products are not tracked beyond their manufacturing facility, and may only be counted when reconciled for payment as one of many products that were not returned to a manufacturer for replenishment.
One way of tracking non-sterile medical devices would be to associate the devices with a component or mechanism that includes identifying information. Such a component or mechanism may advantageously provide ready access to the device by sterilizing material such as steam or other cleaning solutions. It would also be advantageous in some tracking systems for non-sterile implants to be resistant to intentional or even incidental tampering that could disassociate identifying information from a medical device.